La fin d'une Reine
by MissMargaery
Summary: Désolé pour le titre pourri, je le changerai un jour quand j'aurai une meilleure idée ;) SPOILER ALERT ! SPOILER ALERT ! SPOILER ALERT ! Margaery Tyrell n'est plus, que se passe-t-il quand mon meurt ?


! CONTIENT SPOILERS SUR LA 6IEME SAISON !

 _Il s'agit de ma première fic écrite :)_

Margaery Tyrell est le personnage auquel je tenais le plus dans GoT et depuis un bon moment, je pensais écrire une fic d'elle. Voilà qui est chose faîte. Certes, j'ai pleuré comme ce n'est pas possible en l'écrivant, tout comme quand j'ai vu l'épisode. J'ai écrit cette fic en écoutant la musique de l'épisode.

Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartiens, sauf l'histoire.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

J'avais compris trop tard, je m'étais trompée, j'avais fait confiance au grand moineau et maintenant, par ma faute, des centaines de gens allait mourir. Mon père allait mourir, mon frère allait mourir...J'avais tenté de les avertir, de les faire sortir. Mais s'était impossible. On nous empêchait de quitter le Grand Septuaire. Cersei avait tout préparé, nous étions piégés. J'avais espéré que Cersei avoue ses méfaits, qu'elle soit juger coupable, qu'elle cesse d'être dans mon chemin pour que je puisse régner avec Tommen. J'avais toujours voulu devenir reine. J'allais mourir en tant que reine. S'était ma seule consolation.

Je me préparais à mourir, je pris doucement les mains de mon frère, je le regardais dans les yeux. Je voulais mourir en sa compagnie, il avait toujours été tous pour moi. Ce n'était pas que mon frère, s'étais aussi la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde, s'était mon meilleur ami. J'avais juré de le sortir de là, mais j'avais échoué. Il avait cru en moi, je lui avais demandé de rester fort, pendant que je trouvais une solution. Il allait devenir un Sept, mais au moins il serait libre. Pendant tout ce temps, j'avais fait semblant de croire en la religion, je n'avais cru en aucun dieu, car après tout, si dieu, il y avait, pourquoi nous ferait-il souffrir à ce point ? Je ne m'étais jamais demandé ce qu'il y avait après la mort, mais je savais que je n'allais pas tarder à le savoir.

Je tourne la tête vers l'homme qui nous a condamnés. Je détestais le grand moineau en ce moment, il avait eu tort de croire en Cersei. Le sol trembla, puis ce fut la fin. Cersei m'avait battue. Cersei avait gagné.

Je l'imaginais facilement avec son petit sourire fier, sa coupe de vin dans la main, en train de nous regarder périr. Je la savais assez cruelle pour participer au spectacle, après tout, elle avait osé sacrifier autant d'innocent, dans le simple but d'éliminer une poignée de gens. Je me demandais ce que Tommen allait devenir. Comment allait-il réagir aux agissements de sa mère ? Je savais qu'il ne le supporterait pas, il était le garçon le plus gentil et adorable que je connaissais. Jamais il n'oserait confronter sa mère.

Je me sentais légère, comme une brise fraiche, je montais doucement, où, je l'ignorais. Existait-il réellement un endroit pour les morts ? Ou est-ce que je me préparais à disparaître éternellement ? Je revoyais ma vie défiler dans ma tête, je revoyais mes joies, comme mes peines, je me revoyais à HautJardin, apprenant à lire, je revoyais mon mariage avec Renly, je revoyais la peine de mon frère lorsqu'il a apprit sa mort, puis les souvenirs à Port Réal apparu. Joffrey, je me voyais le manipuler, lui faire prendre conscience de changer pour se faire aimer, je revoyais la haine que me portait Cersei. Je revoyais mon amitié avec Sansa, que j'appréciais beaucoup. La mort de Joffrey, mort le jour même de notre mariage. Puis, je fus promise à Tommen. Mes visites nocturnes à celui-ci, notre mariage, les accusations contre mon frère, mon enfermement en cellule, mon jeu pour faire croire au Grand moineau que j'étais devenue croyante. Je me revoyais avec mon frère, dans sa cellule, lui disant qu'on allait s'en sortir... " Growing Strong " comme le disait mes ancêtres. D'ailleurs, le visage de ma grand-mère apparu, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il m'arrivait, je la renvoyais à HautJardin, lui laissant un dessin d'une rose, sachant qu'elle allait comprendre que j'étais toujours la même. Puis, je me revit dans le Septuaire, et je vis l'explosion.

Tout était blanc, je ne voyais que cette lumière aveuglante. Je marchais vers elle, incertaine. J'étais seule. Étais-je la seule qui avait eu sa place ici ? J'entrais dans un grand jardin de roses, s'était magnifique, les couleurs étaient vives, l'odeur de rose emplissait l'endroit. Cette odeur m'avait manqué, elle était si différente à Port Réal. Je repensais à ma grand-mère qui n'avait jamais réussi à s'habituer à l'odeur du royaume de la couronne.

J'avançais doucement, touchant parfois une rose, sentant l'odeur d'une autre, puis j'entendis des voix. Levant un sourcil, je continuai ma route, en cherchant la provenance. Je tournais un coin et j'aperçu ma famille. Mes grands-parents, mes parents et mon frère.

Ma mère se tourna vers moi et me sourit.

\- Margaery, comme tu as grandi, tu es magnifique.

Elle s'avança en ma direction et je courus dans sa direction pour la prendre dans mes bras. Elle m'avait tellement manquée, toutes ses années, j'avais tenté d'oublier sa mort. Je pleurais dans ses bras, sentant sa douce odeur de miel et de rose. Cette odeur que je n'avais jamais été capable de supporter suite à son décès.

\- Vous m'avez tellement manqué mère. Si vous saviez.

Ma mère recula et me prit la main, me conduisant à la table. Je regardais Loras et mon père, j'évitais leur regard. J'avais peur de leur réaction, peur qu'ils ne soient en colère. Les larmes aux yeux, je murmurais.

\- Je suis tellement désolé

Mon père se leva, puis me prit dans ses bras, me serrant fort, comme lorsque j'étais enfant et qu'il voulait me montrer qu'il était là pour me protéger.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Margaery, tu as voulu nous sauver. Ce n'est pas toi la coupable, c'est Cersei Lannister, elle nous a tous bernés.  
\- Père a raison Margaery. Tu ne dois pas prendre tout sur tes épaules.

Je regardais mon frère dans les yeux, il me sourit doucement, puis à son tour, il me serra dans ses bras. Je pris place aux côtés de mon grand-père, que je n'avais pas connu. J'étais entouré par ma famille, rien ne pouvait être mieux.

 **FIN**

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00o0oo00o

Je sais que Jon Snow a dit à Melisandre qu'il n'y avait rien après la mort, mais il était probablement destiné à revenir, donc il n'a pas eu l'occasion de monter réellement ;)


End file.
